


Die Leute reden

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [17]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gossip, Rumors, University
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Der Professor und die Kleine? Flurfunk und Co. drehen durch! Nur Thiel seniors weisen Rat will schon wieder keiner hören...





	Die Leute reden

_Frauen reden_

Es brauchte verdammt lange, bis sie ihre alte Freundin endlich einmal persönlich ans Telefon bekam. Bedeutete das vielleicht, den Doktor bei Professor Boerne zu machen, war später Garant für ein vielbeschäftigtes Berufsleben? Hm.

„Also, das musst wirklich du entscheiden. Ich fand ihn wie gesagt als Doktorvater weltklasse. Jörg wiederum hat nur Schlechtes erzählt, und hat ja dann auch das Handtuch geschmissen. Du musst halt wirklich mit seiner speziellen Art können.“  
„Kann ich nicht, das ist doch das Problem. Aber wenn ich nun mal die Chance hab, in Münster zu bleiben ...“  
„Nora meinte irgendwann kürzlich auch zu mir, seit er mit Frau Haller schnackselt, ist es mit ihm einfacher geworden. Aber keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt.“  
„Seit er -was-?“  
„Ach, weißt du noch gar nicht? Toll, kann ich dir bisschen Klatsch und Tratsch erzählen! Also, die beiden lassen sich in der Arbeit nichts groß anmerken, heißt es, aber eigentlich wissen trotzdem alle dass sie jetzt praktisch bei ihm wohnt, und sie kommen auch morgens meistens in seinem Wagen.“  
„Nein, ich meine -“  
„Und Nora hat sie definitiv schon öfter in der Stadt zusammen gesehen; einmal saßen die sogar im selben Restaurant, wo sie mit Steffen zu ihrem Geburtstag hin ist.“  
„Ich weiß, dass die zusammen sind! Ich hab sie erst am Sonntag am See laufen sehen.“  
„So Rentnerspaziergang? Süß.“  
„Ich hab nur vorhin dein komisches bayerisches Wort wieder nicht verstanden. Aber ich denk, ich hab's mir aus dem Kontext erschlossen.“  
„Wie? Ach, schnackseln. Koitus. Verkehr. Biblisches Erkennen.“  
„Is' gut. Also, ich glaub, dein Standpunkt zu ihm ist bei mir angekommen...“

Sie verlagerten das Gespräch bald auf andere Themen, hauptsächlich rührselige Studentenzeit-Anekdoten.

 

+++

_Männer reden_

Oft um diese Tageszeit konnten die zwei Wissenschaftler von ihrem Arbeitsplatz aus dabei zusehen, wie Professor Boerne und Frau Haller gemeinsam den Parkplatz verließen, und Richtung Hauptgebäude gingen – so auch heute. Frau Haller lachte immer noch über irgendeinen Scherz, den sie sich wohl schon im Auto erzählt hatten.

„Tja, wer hät's gedacht, Boerne hat wen gefunden, der's mit ihm aushält.“  
„Mal abwarten, für wie lange. Ich glaub, mit seiner Frau damals hat er keine fünf Jahre geschafft.“  
„Haben Sie die kennengelernt? Als ich an die Uni kam, lief ja grad schon die Scheidung.“  
„Ich war damals sogar auf die Hochzeit geladen.“  
„Ach. Und?“  
„Pff. Ein Riesen-Halligalli, was denn sonst. In der Kirche hatten sie einen kleinen Chor, und dann später eine richtige Band. Und die Torte hätten Sie sehen sollen. Und ständig ist der Braut wer auf die zehn Meter Schleppe getrampelt. Und dann noch tausend Verwandte, die alle Reden halten. Aber die Zwei wurden auch durch ein Haufen von diesen Spielen gescheucht, das war ganz lustig.“  
„Gibt's Fotos?“  
„Bestimmt, ich hab aber keine. Nur so eine Foto-Karte nachträglich mit Dankeschön, da grinsen beide wie Charles und Diana.“  
„Ulrike hieß die Frau, oder?“  
„Nee, Ulrike war die Erste vom Bitt.“  
„Ja, die auch, aber eben auch die von Boerne.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, „Ulrike“ war's nicht. Nicht mal was mit U.“  
„Doch, ich würde da drauf wetten!“  
Beinah kippte das Gespräch Richtung Streit, aber sie wussten es nochmal zu verhindern.  
„Lassen Sie uns lieber wetten, wie lange Boerne und Haller halten.“  
„Das ist mir zu zynisch.“  
„...Oder wir wetten, ob wir jetzt nochmal auf eine Boerne-Hochzeit kommen?“  
„Oh fein, mit Chor und Band!“  
„Ich glaub nicht, dass das noch mal so ein Rummel wäre. Ich denk, mit Frau Haller gäb' es nur was ganz Kleines.“

Ja, auch außerhalb der Rechtsmedizin fielen hie und da Zwergenwitze.

 

+++

_Frauen reden_

Nadeshda und Frau Klemm sahen den beiden Rechtsmedizinern noch einen Moment hinterher, wie sie gemeinsam das Kommissariat verließen, und wohl den Weg Richtung Parkplatz einschlugen. Eigentlich stand die Staatsanwältin ja weit darüber, sich über die Privatangelegenheiten anderer auszulassen, aber in diesem Fall könnte man zumindest kurz...

„Haben Sie was mitbekommen, wann das mit denen konkret los ging?“  
Nadeshda zuckte mit den Schultern: „Nee. Die müssen das ganz still unter sich ausgemacht haben. Wobei, wenn ich jetzt an die letzten Monate zurückdenke, fällt mir schon das ein oder andere ein, bei dem man sich im Rückblick fragt, ob …! Zum Beispiel ihr Benehmen während des ganzen Rinkertow-Falls. Na ja, Frau Haller in so großer Gefahr hat uns alle mitgenommen, aber Boerne – Sie haben ihn ja auch erlebt. Oder, hat mir Thiel erzählt, Frau Haller kam irgendwann mal ganz früh morgens aus Boernes Wohnung. Und hat dann total verlegen reagiert, als sie da mit dem Chef zusammenstieß...“  
„So was erzählt Thiel weiter? Kein Gentleman.“  
„Er hat's doch nur mir erzählt. Er wollte meine weibliche Einschätzung zu der Lage.“  
„Und?“  
„Ich meinte damals schon so nach Bauchgefühl, dass da wohl was läuft. Gute Intuition, oder?“  
Vom offenen Fenster rechts neben ihnen konnten sie draußen kurz Boernes Stimme hören. Frau Klemm ging zum Sims, und schaute vage interessiert hinunter – außerdem konnte sie sich dort gelassen eine anstecken. Der Professor hielt seiner Partnerin gerade galant wie Wagentür auf.  
„Na, sollen sie sich haben. Sie bringt schon das Zeug mit, um mit ihm fertig zu werden.“  
Nadeshda trat zu ihr: “Sie mit ihm? Fertig werden? Der Professor ist doch so was von latent devot. Der futtert ihr aus der Hand.“  
„Jetzt machen Sie mal keinen auf Sigmund Freud. Haben Sie diese Ideen von Ihrem Psychologen-Ex?“

 

+++

_Männer reden_

Boerne verabschiedete sich von den beiden Thiels im Taxi nur noch mit einem fahrigen Winken; seine Konzentration beim Aussteigen war schon ganz bei der Anruferin auf seinem Handy. Der zärtliche Tonfall des Mannes klang dabei immer noch enorm ungewohnt für die anderen. Als die Tür zuschlug, suchte Thiel senior den Blick von Thiel junior, aber der gab sich ungerührt.

„So klingt jemand, den zuhause Gutes erwartet, Sohn.“  
„Mh.“  
„Die Zwei sind so glücklich miteinander.“  
„Mh.“  
„Du könntest jetzt wirklich endlich auch mal wieder, Frankie!“  
„Gib Ruhe und gib Gas, Vaddern.“  
Der alte Thiel drückte zwar fügsam auf das Pedal, weigerte sich aber zu schweigen:  
„Was ist denn mit der Rothaarigen da in deiner Abteilung? Rothaarig, Locken! Die hat dir doch Signale gegeben!“  
„Ich hab's schon mal gesagt: Zweimal geschieden, jetzt Lesbe.“  
„Vielleicht fände sie es lustig, wenn du ihr mit „Alle guten Dinge sind drei“ kommst?“  
„Gib Ruh, Vaddern.“  
„Und die kleine Krusenstern? Die ist schon noch hetero, oder? Wenn so eine immer noch Single ist, dann gibt es da einen Grund. Einen Gruu-und, Frankie! Bist du eigentlich blind, dass du der ihre Blicke nicht-“  
„Versorg dich selber mit 'ner Frau, aber halt dich bei mir raus.“  
„Du, bei mir läuft's! Mina hat mich erst neulich gefragt, wann ich denn mal wieder bei ihr „Kaffee trinken“ möchte!“  
„Wer ist denn Mi- oh Gott, die Klemm. Red bloß nicht weiter. Da nach der Kreuzung steig ich aus.“

Herbert Thiel deutete die Verstimmtheit seines Sohnes als unterschwellige Unzufriedenheit über dessen romantische Einsamkeit, und beschloss, in Zukunft heimlich aber entschieden dagegen vorzugehen. Vielleicht hätte auch Boerne ein paar Ideen, wie man den Kommissar endlich erfolgreich neu beweiben könnte...


End file.
